Hear Me?
by Rai Walk
Summary: PostR2, therefore full of spoilery-spoilers. T to be safe. ::Can you hear?/I hear a voice/That I-:: ...this might have been inspired by Rock'n'Dolless' "Voice"...


_**Hear Me?**_

* * *

_Can you hear?_

_Can you hear?_

_I hear a voice_

_Calling my name_

_Can you hear?_

_I hear a voice_

_That I don't answer_

_Can you hear?_

_That I won't answer._

* * *

"Lord Zero! Lord Zero?"

_(su)_

"Yes?"

"The Empress requested you be reminded there will be a meeting in a few moments."

"Thank you."

* * *

_I hear a voice_

_That I-_

_I dream of wings._

_I dream of clouds._

_I dream of birds-_

* * *

"Lord Zero?"

_(za)_

"Yes?" He turned, mask tilted slightly in question.

"Your presence is required in the conference- the nations wish for your input."

"I understand."

* * *

_I dream of wings I no longer have._

_I had wings a long, long time ago- wings I broke and stained with my own hands when I murdered for a childish dream that never came true._

_I had wings that I ripped away from my shoulders once I took on this mask-_

_These clothes are my chains._

* * *

"The economy rates are stabilizing, food distribution has stabilized as well with the policy of covering others lacking fields under the care of the E.U.," Kaguya reads the reports in the meeting with a soft smile, "Most technology and the scientists involved with it have been gathered in Japan; Africa and Southern Asia have been taking care of production of household materials, and Neo Brittania has been humbly keeping track of information flow, registering and spreading the Library Database."

"The E.U. members are honoured for the mention, Lady Kaguya," the french spokesman declared with a relieved smile and a nod, "We shall keep to our best standards while managing the distribution, of that you can be certain."

"Thank you," she beamed back.

"Japan is researching new technology for as many fields as possible," Ohgi smiled at her, "The medical and machine development has grown by leaps. The population expresses gratitude for the food distribution," he gave a nod to the E.U. representatives.

"We would like to know how the household products are being received," the African representative inquired with another nod.

"Well received, according to these reports," Kaguya skimmed the papers in her hands, oozing approval, "The diversity of cultures and styles is very welcomed."

"We did invite those in the know from all countries we could- and we are still receiving more, my dear Lady," the Indian smiled.

"That is very good to hear," she beamed again.

"Britannia has been trying to keep track of the information flow, and gratefully receives the ready supplies. Were the raw materials we've sent accordingly satisfactory?" Nunnaly smiled gently.

Beside her, Zero said nothing.

He had never seen such a cheerful meeting between country representatives. They more than understood the dangers of Greed after the Demon Emperor- whose name Nunnaly had requested be slowly erased from history. Her idea had great merit, but all realised it would be slow progress. Results were visible, however, since she shared a surname with him, no one wished to sully Queen Nunnaly, the Gentle's name, and so fewer and fewer spoke the Demon Emperor's name.

Zero could almost see the abstract figure taking place in younger minds.

(Though he still somewhat flinched when he heard mothers scolding their children:

_"Don't do that, or the Demon Emperor will send his Knight for you!" "Don't be a bad child, or the Devil's Knight will come to take you!"_

He really, really didn't want to have those children's blood on his hands, too.)

The country representatives had been immensely humbled after the display of a powerful individual overcome with absolute greed (_for his sister's biggest wish_).

They did not want a repeat performance (_of the atrocities needed to fulfill it_).

And so they did not repeat (_the hurt that created him_).

* * *

Kallen, going over some papers, walking along a corridor so distracted she almost didn't notice the dark clad figure imponently passing by her.

"Zero!"

_(ku)_

He paused, waiting.

"...do you remember the very first mission we had?" that was not the first time she asked these things to him. That was not the first time he inaudibly sighed.

"_Shinjuku_," he murmured somewhat somberly, "Where I first called you Q-1, and where Clovis died."

And before she could continue, he was already briskly walking away.

He hates to dwell on memories that aren't his.

(_"You're going to need to know this if you want the lie to be passable. Let's do this again. You were in _Shinjuku_, you directed the efforts of a small terrorist group whom you later adopted as the Black Knights..."_

_"...I know."_

_"Do you?"_

_"...you're unperturbed by this."_

_"Of course I'm not. I'm committing atrocities left and right, my heart and lungs are failing me, and I'm going to die."_

_"How can you say it with such a straight face?"_

_"...you know me better than that."_

_And he did._)

* * *

Sometimes Zero made his way to the top of the tallest tower, locked the door to keep intruders out, and took off his mask to breath in the air. It could be noon, it could be sunrise, sundown or midnight.

Sometimes, people saw Zero's cape from the tallest tower, and sometimes, people saw he had taken off his mask, but they were always too far away to see who it was. They never tried harder to see, out of respect.

The few that did never spoke of him again.

Zero thought they might have realised what happened, the world was just so peaceful now.

* * *

_I dream of feathers vibrating._

_I dream of laughter dancing._

_I dream of smiles glowing._

* * *

Nunnaly found an interesting pattern in the world affairs once she took the Britanian throne and began releasing the nations conquered before and after her brother usurped the position.

The affairs were in chaos, true, but several documents with ready, and brilliant, proposals waited for her inspection. Documents hidden in the farthest cabinet of the office, documents prepared and just waiting for a signature. To her pleasant surprise, she found several long-term agreements between companies that her brother had forcibly stablished, and that now only benefitted the economy of the world.

It was this- this readiness of goverment, this superficially chaotic state of affairs that cemented what she had seen, gripping her brother's hand while he agonized. This was proof of what he actually wanted to do, and also proof that he, after uniting the world, hoped the one to succeed him would have the world prospering in peace.

She cried for a week, and Zero watched over her, silently.

* * *

_I dream of happy tears._

_I dream of sad smiles._

_I dream of longing hands._

* * *

While Zero stood atop the tallest tower, a number of things could happen.

Sometimes, he saw wildlife pass by- owls, birds, insects and all manner of flying animals.

Sometimes, people knocked on the door- he'd take up the mask again and return to his duties.

Sometimes, he saw people gather silently at the bottom of the castle- they would observe him, and he would later hear whispers of the unpredictable mourning ritual.

Sometimes, Nunnaly called him- he'd unlock the door, and she would keep him company for a few moments.

Sometimes, he cupped his hands over his ears- the wind would softly blow, and he would beg to hear a voice.

Sometimes, he cupped his hands over his ears- he would hear a voice, and he would close his eyes without answering.

* * *

_I hear a voice_

_That I don't answer._

_

* * *

_

One day, Zero looked in the mirror, without the mask.

The unexisting face was unchanged.

One day, Zero looked at the people, without the worries.

The existing faces were smiling.

One day, Zero said to the Empress- _"I am no longer needed."_

The Gentle Empress cried.

One day, Zero left his mask and cape, he did not look back.

The people feared his absence; but they were also delighted at their supposed independence.

* * *

_I hear a voice_

_Calling my name._

* * *

The last time Zero stood upon the tallest tower, he saw a black crow, a brown sparrow and a white dove circling each other. He ignored the first knock on the door. He saw the people gather at the bottom of the tower, the largest number of people he had seen since the inpromptu ritual started, and saw them kneel to pray. Nunnaly reached him at that moment, smiled at the people beneath them, told him a few words, then went to join everyone at the bottom. He cupped his hands over his ears and called out, once. He cupped his hands over his ears and smiled when he heard a voice.

And he knew.

"You're calling me..."

And the voice laughed, teasing him.

"Yes," he answered, feeling light like a feather and soft like a cloud, "I remember my name."

* * *

_I hear a voice_

_That I-_

* * *

Suzaku stood at the doors of the Geass Temple, doors intact, unlike the one at Kamine Island. This temple, so close to Britania, looked untouched except for surroundings polished and cleaned. It must've been the first to be discovered.

"Are you sure of this, my Lord?"

He glanced back, over his shoulder. Jeremiah merely gave him a questioning glance in return, Anya and Sayoko waiting by the jeep that had brought them here. Jeremiah tried to amend. "Can you enter without Geass?"

"...I have a Geass," Suzaku murmured, "Though maybe I've broken it. But someone's waiting for me, and I have one cast upon myself. That should count for something."

"Waiting..?" Jeremiah frowned, confused. He did not contest the boy-man, however.

"It's time to rest," he threw a soft smile over his shoulder before reaching to touch the door.

Jeremiah did not see the hand that reached out to clasp his, only saw him cross a solid wall.

* * *

_My wings are broken, but they'll heal._

_For now..._

_For now I'll laugh and smile and say_

_"I'm back"_

_and he smiles at me and says_

_"Welcome back"_

_I'm home._

_

* * *

_

_**Hear me? I'm home.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MS:** ...I'm not exactly satisfied with this, but I can't understand why, something just sounds wrong when I read it. If anyone sees or thinks of a change in this piece that might help, I would appreciate hearing about it, thank you._**  
**_


End file.
